Forgetting Lily Evans
by Frightened24
Summary: James and Lily Fanfic.. Hopeyou like :


Have you ever felt like you don't belong anywhere? I can tell you now that you are not the only one. I don't really belong in the muggle world because I'm a witch, but I don't really belong in the wizarding world because I'm muggle born. So when you're walking on this fine line there are limits.  
In the muggle world you're a freak, or a psycho that has mental problems that can't decipher dreams from reality and you are deemed an outcast. In the wizarding world, if you're not a pureblood, you are scum and unworthy of being part of such a special unique world that belongs to such people. So now you're stuck with a sticky situation in which you can't really choose. Do you choose your family, the ones who raised you to be who you are? Or do you go with the people who you belong with more because you're like them, a place that defines what you will be.

My name is Lily Evans. I'm 16 years old and I go to Hogwarts (obviously).

Today is the 1st of September and it's the first day back to Hogwarts. Im about three hours early and there aren't many people at Kings Cross station. I drag my trunk over to the train luggage compartment and with my wand I levitate it to fit nicely into the train, because hardly anyone is here yet. I head toward the compartment me and my friends usually have every year. My head falls into my hands, silent tears roll down my cheeks as I think about the fight me and Petunia got in to last night..

FLASHBACK:

Lily is sitting on her bed, finally finished packing, but with her charms book out for some "light" reading.  
A knock on the door adverts her attention away from her book, and Petunia walks in hesitantly and stands by her bed.  
This was odd on SOOO many levels. Firstly this was the third time these whole holidays that Petunia has even made an effort to even acknowledge Lily's existence. Secondly, she is entering Lily's Lair, as she once referred to the room as. The one thought running through my head:

Who died?

"Hey, Pet, what's up?" I asked… It was obvious that I was surprised, this was a once in a lifetime occurrence.  
Without any beating around the bush what so ever, she boldly replies:  
"Lily, please don't go back to that dreadful school this year. We could change things between us, please, I need my sister back." She pleaded desperately with tears in her eyes.  
"What? Petunia, I have to. It's my home away from home, all of my friends are there. I can't just not go! I would have to have a good reason" Lily told her with an utterly confused facial expression.  
"Good reason? I'm your sister, isn't that good enough? Lily. If you go, I don't want you to ever come back. You won't be my sister again."

Lily burst into tears. It was the finale; there was nothing else to it. Petunia gave her the ultimatum and then hurriedly left the room. It was now all down to Lily.

END FLASHBACK:

Lily quickly rubbed her eyes and brushed the tears off her face. Petunia couldn't have been serious. They would always be family. They share the same blood. They would always be bound together forever. There was no escaping it.

Through the window she saw a movement by the barrier, and she saw two very good-looking boys.  
The first one was tall, short dark hair that looked as if it had just been cut this morning. The boy kept running his hand through it as though he was uncomfortable with the new adjustment. His icy blue-grey eyes were filled with anger and resentment. His fists clenched and the way he drug his trunks through the station, if anything, were an indication that he was pissed off.  
The tall handsome boy next to him had had his hair cut too. His bright blue eyes, shielded by a frame of spectacles, were filled with concern as he tried talking to his best friend from returning back in to the barrier. Sirius Black and James Potter, for the first time in their life, were early. This HAD to mean something terrible had happened. The end of the world perhaps?

She watched them curiously and wandered what could have possibly happened that had got Sirius so riled up? There was only one possible explanation. His family. There had been much controversy over the fact that Sirius Orian Black was placed in Gryffindor six years ago. Messages and howler from family members describing how much of a failure he was the most ancient house of Black, one of the Richest most Pure-blooded families in all of wizarding history.

As she watched the two boys, she wasn't prepared for when James Potter looked up and saw her staring. His eyes widended, possibly wandering why she was here so early, then nudged Sirius. They then both made their way toward the train, leaving her maybe 30 seconds to prepare herself, For her worst nightmare…


End file.
